


Vincere la guerra

by MadDogMajima



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDogMajima/pseuds/MadDogMajima
Summary: Il mio riflesso mi osservava pallido, malaticcio, sotto a ciocche rosse sparate ovunque tranne che dove sarebbero dovute stare. Nell'unica foto che un paparazzo aveva scattato dopo il ritrovamento, o l'unica che aveva raggiunto il grande pubblico, avevo i capelli lunghi e la stessa espressione: occhi spalancati, gonfissime borse viola, labbra secche socchiuse. E un sacco di lividi, tanti da regalarmi uno strato di abbronzatura extra.Ora, la mia pelle era verdognola e le sopracciglia rifatte con le pinzette, ma per il resto in me vedevo ancora la stessa paura. Le mani mi tremavano.Puntai un indice contro lo specchio «Ce la farai. Muovi il culo e metti le cose a posto. O muori nel tentativo.»





	Vincere la guerra

**Author's Note:**

> Stavo cercando un'altra storia nei meandri del mio Drive e per puro caso ho ritrovato questo racconto scritto un paio di anni fa che pensavo di aver perso per sempre (e non avrei mai avuto la voglia di riscrivere).  
Senza fare troppi spoiler, il tema centrale mi ha sempre affascinata e per questa storia in particolare ho preso ispirazione da un gioco realmente esistente (se siete pratici lo riconoscerete di sicuro!).
> 
> Ne sono ancora parecchio soddisfatta e spero che piaccia anche a voi <3

Il volto della dottoressa si aprì in un sorriso. Sistemò gli occhiali rossi sul naso e scrisse un appunto sullo spesso taccuino che teneva in grembo.

«Quindi, tra poco parti. Come ti fa sentire l'idea?»

Mi stiracchiai, intrecciai le dita e  le sgranchii «Mi fa sentire... bene. Finalmente non ho paura delle persone, il mondo esterno non mi spaventa più. Cammino a testa alta, ora.»

«Credi che la tua decisione di partecipare a corsi di arti marziali ti abbia aiutata a sentirti più sicura?»

«Sì,  credo abbiano contribuito.»

Dalla finestra entrava una leggera brezza che accompagnava il cinguettio degli uccellini. Mi rilassai sulla poltrona, col mio corpo saggiai per l'ultima volta ogni piega del tessuto, ogni molla. Infine sorrisi anche io, con gli  occhi chiusi.

«Se ho capito bene, stai andando in un posto freddo. Come mai questa scelta?»

Occhieggiai lo zaino stracolmo ai miei piedi. Ogni tentativo di camuffarlo con toppe kawaii e scritte tracciate in Uniposca rosa non riusciva ancora a nascondere ch e fosse stato progettato e fabbricato per essere un attrezzo di sopravvivenza con più tasche che stelle in cielo, più ganci che nel retro del banco macelleria all'Esselunga. Se la dottoressa se ne era accorta, non me lo fece notare. Da una delle cerniere s econdarie sbucava la manica di una felpa termica.

«I luoghi caldi sono noiosi. Le grandi città del Nord invece le trovo piene di luoghi da visitare, per tenere la mente occupata. Ho trascorso troppo tempo a rimuginare, voglio vivere ora.»

«Capisco. È un ot timo modo di ragionare, lo sai? Dopo tutti questi anni, è la prima volta che te lo sento dire. Le tue amiche? Cosa dicono?»

«Ci vediamo oggi in aeroporto! Siamo ben in sei!» le contai sulla punta delle dita «Alcune volevano andare al mare, ma siamo riuscit e a convincerle.»

Coi suoi soliti modi pacati, la donna rise, una mano davanti alla bocca a coprirle la dentatura perfetta a cui le mie sedute avevano dato senza dubbio un grosso contributo.

«E... cosa hai detto loro riguardo a quello che ti è successo? Se mpre se vuoi dirmelo, Ifigenia.» si sporse in avanti, con la penna in mano e le pagine che si spiegazzavano sotto il peso del suo pollice.

Alzai le spalle «Non credo nemmeno lo sappiano. Eravamo piccole, non c'era ancora Internet e a quel tempo a nessuna r agazzina interessavano troppo le notizie che non riguardavano i Green Day. Voglio che le persone mi giudichino per quello che sono ora.»

«Per quanto riguarda te, invece? Come ti senti?»

La sua cartelletta gialla se ne stava buona buona sul tavolino di fian co a noi, piena di ogni documento, articolo di giornale, referto.

_ Bambina scomparsa ritrovata _

_ La madre ai nostri microfoni 'Era caduta nella trappola di Internet' _

_ 'Bambina ritrovata mostra ferite profonde' dicono i Carabinieri _

_ Bambina ritrovata non present _ _ a segni di violenza sessuale _

_ Scomparsa per un anno, non immaginerete mai cosa ha raccontato alla polizia _

_ Dieci casi di ritrovamenti incredibili. La 5 vi lascerà senza fiato _

«Sono giunta alla conclusione che non credo si saprà mai la verità. Ogni  esame, ogni seduta psichiatrica ha sempre dato lo stesso risultato: il mio cervello ha inventato una storia dell'orrore per...» cercai la parola giusta «...sovrascrivere i miei ricordi traumatici.»

«Ricordi la nostra metafora dello scatolone in soffitta?»

Annuii «Certo. Ho deciso di rinunciare a cercare lo scatolone giusto, ma non solo: richiudo lo scatolone aperto, lo richiudo con un nastro adesivo intero. Lo ripongo tra tutti gli altri ricordi e giro la chiave tre volte nella serratura.»

Mi grattai la nuc a, stupendomi come ogni volta di ritrovarla scoperta.

«Si dice che quando una donna voglia dare una svolta alla propria vita si tagli i capelli.» mi fece l'occhiolino e infinite, piccole rughe si formarono ai lati del suo volto. Un incisivo era macchiato d i rossetto color prugna, proprio in tinta col vestitino di cotone.

«Esatto.» risi «Proprio così.»

Suonò la piccola, vecchia sveglia che segnava la fine dell'ora. Non l'avrei mai più sentita.

«Ifigenia? Tutto bene? Perché stai piangendo?»

Tirai su col naso  «Sono felice. Sono felicissima.»

«Sai che per qualsiasi evenienza hai il mio numero, vero? Sono sempre disponibile.»

«Certo, certo.» scattai in piedi, quasi inciampai sul tappeto persiano. Diedi mentalmente addio al piccolo studio, ai libri incomprensibili che stipavano gli scaffali, ai quadri bucolici alle pareti. La pastorella vestita di rosso che mi voltava le spalle non si girò a salutarmi nemmeno mentre stavo per uscire. Continuò a intrecciare la sua coroncina di fiori.

«Ti faccio segnare un appuntamen to per il prossimo mese, il quindici va bene? Solito orario?»

Asciugai il volto alla meglio, con l'avambraccio «Certo. Perfetto.»

«Posso usare un attimo il bagno?»

La segretaria dello studio non alzò nemmeno gli occhi da Facebook «Certamente, ormai sa dov 'è.»

Mi chiusi dentro a chiave. Gettai lo zaino a terra, lo aprii. Tolsi la felpa di copertura, tolsi la borraccia d'acqua, sparpagliai sul pavimento pulito un reggiseno da sport, una maglietta termica nera, un paio di pantaloni da caccia dello stesso colo re, dei calzettoni da montagna e un paio di anfibi troppo costosi per guardare due volte lo scontrino. I leggings finirono nella spazzatura, accompagnati dalla maglietta a fiori, la bigiotteria attorno al mio collo e ai polsi, e al reggiseno in tinta con l e mutande a gattini. Stipai tutto sul fondo, coprii con della carta igienica.

La lampadina sfarfallò. Sussultai. Nessuno in vista, né passi dal corridoio.

Misi addosso gli abiti puliti, prima reggiseno e maglietta, poi il sotto. Nel caldo soffocante dell'a mbiente senza finestre, infilare i calzettoni fu come morire. Saltellai e mi appoggiai al muro per allacciare bene gli anfibi. Un calcio con questi e avrei vinto qualsiasi rissa. I miei sandali tacco dieci rimasero sul pavimento dov'erano.

Solo  allora trovai il coraggio di guardarmi allo specchio. Un mostro. O un fantasma.

Il mio riflesso mi osservava pallido, malaticcio, sotto a ciocche rosse sparate ovunque tranne che dove sarebbero dovute stare. Nell'unica foto che un paparazzo aveva scattato  dopo il ritrovamento, o l'unica che aveva raggiunto il grande pubblico, avevo i capelli lunghi e la stessa espressione: occhi spalancati, gonfissime borse viola, labbra secche socchiuse. E un sacco di lividi, tanti da regalarmi uno strato di abbronzatura e xtra.

Ora, la mia pelle era verdognola e le sopracciglia rifatte con le pinzette, ma per il resto in me vedevo ancora la stessa paura. Le mani mi tremavano.

Puntai un indice contro lo specchio «Ce la farai. Muovi il culo e metti le cose a posto. O muori ne l tentativo.»

La ragazza nello specchio stava per piangere di nuovo, ci mancava solo il labbrino tremulo.

«Ifi, ce la puoi fare. Non fuggire questa volta.»

Come ultimo passo, la cartellina trasparente con le prenotazioni stampate. Aereo, hotel, tutto pagat o in anticipo. Persino un abbonamento settimanale per gli autobus di Oslo. Il cestino si mangiò anche quelli, coi miei sandali e un altro rotolo di carta. Dissi  _ addio _ alle mie amiche immaginarie, spensi il Samsung anteguerra e lo gettai nel cesso.

Avevo evitato di rileggere le istruzioni nascoste dietro le stampe inutili, come mi avevano proibito di farlo per anni. Poteva scatenare ricordi del trauma, o della trasformazione del trauma, essendo la povera Ifigenia stata rapita mentre metteva in pratic a uno dei tremendi giochi di Internet. Mia madre si era arresa a lasciarmelo usare solo dopo che medici e psichiatri l'avevano pregata in ginocchio di permettermi di vivere una vita normale, anche se ormai a diciassette anni sapevo già come entrare alla Vo dafone e comprarmi un abbonamento decente.

Ora, tenevo i fogli stretti tra le mani che tremavano. Strinsi gli occhi per leggere, tra i banner pubblicitari e i font discutibili. Strano ma vero, quel vecchio gioco circolava ancora, e a cercare bene si trovav ano forum in cui gli utenti si chiedevano a vicenda, frenetici, ' _ L'avete provato?'. _

Poi spuntava uno qualsiasi degli articoli che mi riguardavano, e prontamente la discussione si trasformava in una faida tra complottisti e scettici. Tra gigi777 che inneggi ava alla cospirazione vaticano-massonica che rapiva i bambini per darli in sacrificio a Satana e il più terreno cityhunter_3 e la sua convinzione che la mafia mi avesse imbottita di droga per usarmi come bambola gonfiabile, c'era sempre da divertirsi.

Per  quanto mi sgolassi, disegnassi, scrivessi, pure i medici parlavano di PTSD. Tutti mi carezzavano, offrivano doni, coccolavano, non importava che ripetessi a ogni ora di essere fuggita, di essere una delusione.

Riportai lo sguardo all'A4 stampato.

Sotto l'i mbarazzante titolo  _ 'L'occulto è tra noi' _ e il sottotitolo  _ 'La realtà non è quella che vedete' _ , finalmente le istruzioni.

«Puoi farcela. L'hai fatto una volta, a caso, quando eri una bambina scema. Ci riuscirai di nuovo.»

_ Occorrente: _

_ Un edificio di almeno d _ _ ieci piani _

_ Una goccia del vostro sangue _

_ Un oggetto a voi caro per tornare indietro _

Gettai nel cesso pure il fazzolettino ricamato a fiorellini e mie iniziali. Non ne avrei avuto bisogno.

«E se non ti rivolessero?»

_ E se per una volta la finissi di remarmi c _ _ ontro, tizia nello specchio? _

Come ultima cosa, presi la felpa. Il pensiero di chiudere la cerniera fino al collo terminò quello che i calzettoni avevano iniziato, ma lo feci comunque. Toccai il petto, da sopra il tessuto impugnai il coltello cucito all'int erno. Acciaio. Impugnatura ergonomica. Bagnato in acqua corrente di un fiume, come tutto l'arsenale di coltellini e dardi infilati in ogni tasca e scomparto. Confrontai l'ora del mio orologio in paracord con quella dello scassone appeso sopra la porta: com baciavano.

_ Istruzioni: _

_ Iniziate a un orario in cui minuti e ore corrispondano. Trovatevi al quinto piano, più vicini possibile alle scale. _

Scattarono le 15:15. Inspirai profondamente. Era il momento. Esitai, la mano che carezzava la maniglia del bagno e lo zaino in spalla. Lanciai un'occhiata al cestino stracolmo: tutta la mia roba era lì, avrei potuti rivestirmi, partire da sola alla volta della Scandinavia, fingere che non fosse successo nulla.

Spinsi giù e uscii. La segretaria era impegnata a osservare t izie in reggiseno su Instagram e non si accorse nemmeno degli anfibi che scricchiolavano. Erano ancora le 15:15.

_ Prima che scatti il minuto, dirigetevi alla scala. Rimanete fermi finché non accadrà. _

15:16

_ Salite il primo gradino, scendete senza voltarvi, p _ _ oi percorrete la scalinata fino al piano successivo. _

La prima volta che l'avevo provato, per scommessa, ero nel palazzone di uffici dove lavorava mia madre, dove secondo le fonti ufficiali ero stata rapita; un ambiente del tutto diverso dagli antisettici a ndroni di un ospedale, un ambiente con più telecamere. Una di loro mi osservava, con la spia rossa che faceva l'occhiolino.

_ Giunti al sesto piano, accertatevi che non ci sia nessuno e salite al settimo salendo i gradini due a due _ .

Era così sgrammaticata an che la copia che avevo usato da bambina?

Ecco. 

Non ci avevo fatto caso la prima volta, dato la colpa all'aria condizionata troppo alta, ma ringraziai di avere addosso la felpa. Schegge di gelo tentavano di infilarsi oltre i polsini e penetravano nei polmo ni. Bruciavano, i maledetti.

15:17

_ Adesso state molto attenti, perché è un momento cruciale. _

Sì, sì, quello che vuoi, caro bloodyhell666. Il coltello scivolò nel pugno e la lama affondò nell'avambraccio sinistro. Gocce rosso scuro scivolarono sulla  pelle e caddero sul primo gradino. 

_ Plic, plic, plic.  _

La telecamera guardava nella direzione opposta. Tirai giù la manica e riposi il coltello al suo posto. La ferita pizzicava, a contatto con la stoffa morbida.

Col palmo della mano, spalmai il sangue lun go il gradino, coprii i bordi, tutti e quattro. Recisi ogni collegamento tra il settimo piano e l'ottavo.

Qui era dove tutti i miei amichetti si erano arresi., ancora prima di versare qualche goccia di sangue. E le malattie, e fa male, e la mamma che si ar rabbia se sporco i vestiti...

Forse avrei dovuto farmi convincere.

_ Quando vi sentite pronti, oltrepassate la linea che avrete disegnato col vostro sangue. Se tutto va bene, dovrete sentire freddo. Non tornate indietro. Nessuno sa cosa succede a chi  _ _ torna indietro dalla soglia di sangue senza prima effettuare il rituale di scioglimento. _

_ Se invece non sentite freddo, il rituale è fallito e dovete tornare indietro e uscire dall'edificio prima che l'orologio segni di nuovo ore e minuti uguali. _

Non fa so lo freddo, idiota.

Sollevai di nuovo la manica. Il sangue si aggrappava alla pelle, molliccio, ma rifiutava di scorrere, di uscire fuori. Sembrava un budino rosso e maleodorante. Lo punzecchiai, la ferita non bruciava nemmeno più.

Tutto il sangue rimasto c orse alla testa, pizzicò le guance e le punte delle dita si mossero da sole. Ce la stavo facendo.

_ Camminate lentamente fino all'ottavo piano. Se tutto è andato come doveva, non ci sarà più nessuno nei corridoi. È il momento di cambiare scala. _

_ Non guardate  _ _ fuori dalle finestre. _

Il silenzio assordante dell'ospedale mi invase le orecchie non appena spinsi con la spalla il maniglione antipanico e feci il mio ingresso nel reparto di oftalmologia. Le sale d'attesa con le loro sedie vuote e libri abbandonati, le p orte spalancate degli ambulatori che davano su stanzette vuote, mai utilizzate. Lettini, scrivanie, mobiletti intoccati proprio come gli uffici di tanti anni prima.

Non si torna indietro, non si torna indietro.

Camminai lenta, gustandomi il mancato scorrer e del tempo. L'immobilità innaturale dell'aria era come una piccola scarica elettrica sulla pelle, me la stuzzicava assieme al gelo. Il mio respiro non si condensava, ma era spuntata la pelle d'oca sulle braccia e sulle gambe.

Da grigia, la felpa aveva ass unto una tinta rosata, come i pantaloni. Gli anfibi riflettevano la luce che entrava dai finestroni. Mantenni lo sguardo basso e proseguii.

_ Trovata l'altra scalinata, scendete di nuovo al settimo piano. Non preoccupatevi, questo non significa che state usc _ _ endo. Prendetevi tutto il tempo che volete. _

C'era. 

Così rosso, accecante, perfetto. Il cielo brillava fuori dalle finestre, implacabile sopra distese su distese di terra nuda ed edifici distrutti, ridotti a macerie, morti. Un sole malato, verdognolo, illu minava i tetti consumati, le strade spaccate, l'immenso nulla che si stendeva dai miei occhi fino all'orizzonte. Sollevai il polsino per guardare l'orologio: 15:17. Sorrisi.

«Sono tornata. Sono tornata.»

_ In questo momento, guardatevi un po' intorno. Se l'a _ _ mbiente è vuoto, restate quanto volete e poi tornate seguendo le istruzioni qui sotto. Se percepite la presenza di qualcuno, rimanete finché non si fa troppo opprimente e poi tornate sempre seguendo le istruzioni. Se ad accogliervi c'è una presenza non uma _ _ na, NON PARLATEGLI, NON FATE NIENTE, FINGETE DI NON AVERLO VISTO E RITORNATE. _

_ QUALSIASI COSA SUCCEDA, NON PROCEDETE OLTRE, QUESTO LUOGO COL CIELO ROSSO NON E' STATO FATTO PER GLI ESSERI UMANI. _

_ Per le istruzioni su come tornare... _

Accartocciai le stampe e l e gettai sul pavimento. Il guardiano si girò. La matassa nera mi fissava e vibrava. Rotolava da un lato all'altro del corridoio senza distogliere lo sguardo invisibile da me. Mi stava studiando, proprio come la prima volta. Allargai le gambe, puntai i pied i sul pavimento.

«Ciao Coso. Sono io.»

Saltò. Gli infiniti fili di cui era composto quel gomitolo nevrotico si agitavano nell'aria. Non aveva volto, ma non era mai stato bravo a nascondere le emozioni. Ora, per esempio, il ronzare continuo che mi  stava uccidendo le orecchie significava profondo fastidio.

Sfiorai il fianco, dove il chirurgo mi aveva estratto un filamento nero mai tornato dal laboratorio di analisi.

«Ti ricordi di me?»

Vibrava, e con lui l'intero ambiente. Sempre di più, sempre di pi ù. Si agitava, contraeva ed espandeva. Squittiva. Quando attaccò, mi trovò pronta.

Ero pronta da anni.

Il coltello si conficcò esattamente al centro del gomitolo, sorpreso nel bel mezzo della sua carica. Era freddo, rigido come l'acciaio, ma la lama penetr ò fino all'elsa. 

«Non ti è mai piaciuto il mio tempo che scorre, eh?»

La matassa sanguinava grumi color pece che precipitarono ai miei piedi. Vibrò, urlò, rotolò su se stessa e schizzò melma nera ovunque, fredda gelida. Sapeva di sale e carbone.

Poi tutto finì.

Cadde a terra, immobile, con un patetico  _ plop _ . Davanti a me una porta scura, socchiusa, che priva di guardiano aspettava solo la aprissi.

Questa volta non sarei fuggita.

Questa volta avrei vinto la guerra.


End file.
